


Happy Sass

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kate did not burn down the Hale house and Peter is the sassy, cool, gay uncle that loves to annoy Derek. He also happens to be one of the Beacon Hills High School guidance counselors and Stiles is his favorite student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wherein Peter Hale is the matchmaking Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season one.
> 
> Thanks to deerie for looking this over before anyone else! super thanks to allofspace for betaing this. <333

All Derek wanted to do was get a coffee. Just one sweet, dark, no sugar coffee.

What he did not want was to be stuck in his uncle's office at Beacon Hills High School.

Derek didn't even go to high school anymore. He was twenty-three and going to a nearby community college.

"Why am I here?" Derek grunted as he sank lower into the chair was sitting in.

Uncle Peter just smiled at him. Derek glared back.

Uncle Peter was the guidance counselor along with Ms. Morell, whom Derek had never met, but Uncle Peter said she was good at what she did.

Before Derek could say anything else, the office door swung open and bounced off the wall. In the doorway stood the one person Derek didn’t wanted to see, Stiles Stilinski.

"Uh, bad time?" Stiles asked as he shuffled inside, carefully not looking at Derek.

"Not at all, Stiles," Peter said smoothly. "Derek was just leaving."

Derek stood with a growl and waited until Stiles was out of the doorway before stalking through it and down the halls. Damn his uncle.

"I never should have told him that Stiles smells like my mate," he muttered to himself.

****

"So, uh, Derek," Stiles said as he sits.

"Yes." Peter smiled widely and shut the office door.

"Doesn't seem to like me."

"Derek has...issues." Peter's smile tightened slightly, but it quickly became open once more.

Stiles bit the inside of his lip and looked around the office. "You didn't, uh, tell him right?"

"I did not. You told me in confidence about your feelings for Derek. You could tell him, though. I don't think it would be as bad as you think."

Stiles laughed humorlessly and glanced at the ground. "Please, I'm sixteen and the biggest dork in Beacon Hills. No way in hell would Derek Hale want me."

"Stiles," Peter said sharply, making Stiles' eyes snap to him. "Do _not_ sell yourself short. You are amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Derek would be a fool to pass you up."

"Thanks," Stiles blushed. He jiggled his leg and then said, "Although, I don't think you can say stuff like that to me. It's a little creepy."

Peter laughed. "Tell me about your dad. How is he?"

Peter let Stiles’ chatter wash over him as he planned out the next meeting between Derek and Stiles. Just because Kate Argent turned out to be a psychotic bitch, didn’t mean Derek should give up.

Because as Peter said, Stiles was amazing.


	2. Wherein Peter Hale is still the matchmaking Uncle

Later that day, Derek found himself cornered by Peter once more, this time it was at the Hale House. "Uncle Peter," he growled in warning.

"That doesn't scare me, you know," Peter said casually. "You really should talk to Stiles."

"I don't want to and you can't make me."

"Now you sound like you're five, Derek. Honestly."

Derek glared at his uncle and pushed past him and walked into the kitchen. "He's sixteen. He doesn't know what he wants."

"You did."

Derek whirled around and shoved Peter up against a wall. "And look how that turned out," he snarled.

"No one died," Peter replied calmly.

"They could have and it would have been my fault."

"Making one mistake doesn't mean you should cut yourself off from your mate."

Derek let go of his uncle and stepped away. "I know, but I can't get over the fact he is sixteen. And in my experience being sixteen and in love means nothing.”

"Have you ever really talked to him?" Peter asked, knowing the answer. “He thinks you hate him.”

"No," Derek glared at him. "You know I get all...tongue-tied when he's nearby."

"Maybe you should start there."

"When can I talk to him? He's never alone."

"Oh, you never know," Peter smiled widely. "I hear he's always at the library around seven pm."

"What?”

Peter shrugged. "It's six-thirty right now. If you left, you could get there in time."

Derek narrowed his eyes at his uncle, but sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll got talk to him, okay? Happy?" He left before Peter could answer, slamming the front door behind him.

"Ecstatic," Peter smirked. He pulled out his cell phone and called his best friend, Alan Deaton, the local veterinarian. "Alan? It's me Peter. Yes, Derek just left. No, I'm not meddling. I'm helping things along." He paused as he listened to his friend. "Yes, I'm going to rant at you. Do you want Ms. Morell's number or not? Good," he said with a smirk as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. "I thought you did. Derek and Stiles will be fine. They are mates after all.”


	3. Wherein Derek Hale almost talks to Stiles (and Peter gains a love interest)

Derek turned off his car and glared at the library. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he thought of talking to Stiles. He just made Derek so nervous.

They had first met when Stiles was seven. He had wandered into the woods around the Hale house and gotten lost. Fourteen-year-old Derek had been running around, hoping to burn off an extra energy and he had stumbled across the boy. Stiles was curled up under a huge, rotting log wearing jeans, a thin hoodie, and a pair of tennis shoes. It was a chilly out and Stiles must have been there for a while, because he was shivering.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Derek had asked roughly. It was close to the full moon and he had only recently learned how to control the call of the moon. It was more difficult than normal because of his hormones acting up and that good looking new life guard at the pool. He was wearing track pants, a heavy sweatshirt, and a pair of running shoes. He almost wanted to take his sweatshirt off and give it to Stiles, but Derek didn’t think he would like a sweatshirt covered in his sweat.

“I’m...Stiles. I got lost,” he sniffled. “My mom. She. Well, she isn’t coming back and dad is busy, he’s the new Sheriff you know. I’m being annoying, my cousin Jimmy said so. So I ran away. I didn’t really want to, I just thought it’d be better for my dad if I wasn’t there to annoy him and I got lost. I think I hurt my ankle.”

Derek blinked at Stiles. “Your cousin Jimmy is a dick. Come on.” He held out a hand, but Stiles just stared at him.

“Mom said not to go with strangers.”

“Your mom was right. I’m Derek.” He waited, with his hand still outstretched, while Stiles bit his lip. The kid then nodded to himself and crawled forward to take Derek’s hand lightly.

“How’d you hurt your ankle?” Derek asked as he carefully pulled Stiles out from under the log.

“I was running. I heard a wolf or something, but I couldn’t have because wolves haven’t been in California for like, ever. Then I slid down this hill and crawled into the log in case it started raining.”

Derek blushed slightly and said, “Sorry. That was…probably our dogs.” He frowned as Stiles tried to walk. “Don’t.”

Stiles froze. “What?”

“You’ll hurt your ankle more. Just wait.” Derek sighed and scooped Stiles up. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Stiles nodded, his eyes wide. Then he tucked his head into the groove of Derek’s shoulder. “You have dogs?” he asked quietly as his fingers played with the strings of his hoodie.

“I do. Five of them.”

They talked about the dogs all the way back to the Hale house. Uncle Peter was the only one home and he wrapped Stiles’ ankle as best he could before calling Sheriff Stilinski to inform him that his son was okay. Stiles got to play with the dogs as they waited for the Sheriff to come and pick him up.

Derek could still remember when the Sheriff swept into the house, not even bothering to say hello, and rushed to pick Stiles up.

“I was so worried,” he mumbled into his son’s hair.

“Sorry, Dad,” Stiles mumbled back. He gripped his father’s jacket tightly.

Uncle Peter stood next to Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder. Derek looked up and Uncle Peter has this weird look on his face. He took a deep sniff and blinked. Everyone smelled good, like home. He frowned in confusion. He would have to ask Uncle Peter later.

The Sheriff turned to Derek and held out a hand. “Thank you,” he said shakily. “I would have been–”

“No problem,” Derek cut him off and shook his hand. He didn’t want the older man to be in more pain than he was.

“Derek has dogs, Dad,” Stiles murmured sleepily. “I like dogs.”

“I know you do, buddy,” the Sheriff said with a smile.

“Sheriff,” Peter began.

“Jack,” he interjected. “Please, call me Jack.”

Peter nodded. “Jack, if you and Stiles want to stay for dinner, you can. The rest of the family should be back soon. Stiles can nap and then play with the dogs again.”

“I don’t know.”

“No food at home, Dad. Too much casserole,” said Stiles with a grunt of disgust.

Jack chuckled. “All right, but you need to rest.”

“Derek and dogs,” Stiles replied, his eyes drifting closed.

Derek jolted in understanding. “He wants to nap with me and the dogs?”

“Yeah, he liked getting in bed with my wife and I. He’s a cuddler.”

Derek looked at his uncle, who nodded. Jack handed Stiles over reluctantly to Derek. As he shifted Stiles into a more comfortable position to carry, Derek said, “You shouldn’t let his cousin Jimmy talk to him for awhile.” Then he whistled for the dogs to follow him and they went upstairs to nap. Before Derek closed his bedroom door he heard his uncle and Jack talking.

“Derek doesn’t talk a lot, so when he does we usually take him at his word,” Peter said as he came up behind the Sheriff, speaking softly so as not to spook him.

Jack swallowed and nodded. “Do you have any coffee?”

Peter laughed. “There are seven adults in a house full of kids. We live on coffee.”

Derek shut his door and placed Stiles into bed. He watched as the dogs scrambled to curl around the boy and then Derek made his way into the pile.

Later, when he woke up– Laura smirking down at him– he knew Stiles was his mate. He forced himself to not pressure Stiles and even went out with Kate, the hot life guard, which was a huge mistake and left him unable to even talk to Stiles after that.

He growled and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. “Kate ruined everything.” He went to turn the car back on, when there was a knock on his window. Derek jumped, so lost in thought he hadn’t even heard someone approach. He looked out the window and saw Stiles staring at him with concern. Derek took a deep breath and decided to follow his uncle’s advice. He just had to talk to Stiles.


	4. Wherein Derek finally talks to Stiles and Scott ruins everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some of the earlier chapters so everything flowed. Still un'beta'ed though.

Derek opened his car door and stared at Stiles. The teen was wearing a green and blue flannel shirt over a brown shirt that said ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy.’ Derek raised an eyebrow and watched as Stiles turned red.

Stiles stuttered out, “It-t was all I had-d left-t.”

“I don’t mind,” Derek replied roughly. “I like cowboys.” He winced slightly. _Jesus that was dumb._

Stiles didn’t notice and grinned widely at Derek. “Yeah? My mom loved Westerns. She got me into watching them.”

Derek grunted. He searched for something to say, but before he could, Scott McCall stuck his head outside and shouted, “Stiles! Come on! We have to study for this English test or else!”

“I’m coming!” Stiles shouted back. Then he mumbled, “Oh my god. He ruins everything, I swear.” He hefted his backpack up higher on his shoulder and turned to leave.

“Do you have Mrs. Miller for English?” Derek asked quickly, as an idea popped into his head.

“Uh, yeah.”

“What are you studying?”

“Dante and Chaucer.”

“I could, uh, help. If you wanted. I mean,” Derek fumbled with his car keys, looking over Stiles’ shoulder. “I had her when I went to school and we studied that too.” _Oh good going, moron. Remind him that you are older than him._

“You don’t think her test has changed?”

“Nah, Laura had her as well and said that her old test and my test were the same. I doubt Mrs. Miller’s changed it since then.”

“That would be awesome!” Stiles raised his arms above his head. Derek did not look at the skin exposed as Stiles’ shirt rode up. He didn’t. _I did. Shit. He’s sixteen, remember that._

“Yeah?” Derek smiled slightly.

“Yeah!”

“Your friends won’t mind?”

“No way. Scott is failing worse than I am. Scott is pretty bamf at like history and sociology, but he sucks so hard at literature. He needs to get his grade up so he can date Isaac. My dad just doesn’t want me to have to go to summer school.” Stiles began walking backwards, almost coaxing Derek to follow him.

Derek was helpless against Stiles’ enthusiasm and began to follow him. Stiles was so involved in telling a story about how Mrs. Miller verbally decimated someone named Jackson, he didn’t see that he was about to trip over a parking lot bumper. His heel hit the bumper and Stiles flailed backwards. Derek used his enhanced abilities and caught Stiles by the hand before he fell and pulled him into a standing position. They were suddenly very close and Derek was looking into Stiles’ eyes. He swore he saw flecks of gold in the brown eyes staring at him, wide with surprise.

“Thanks,” Stiles whispered. “Did you run track or something?”

“No. Why?”

“You just moved so quickly.”

“Didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh,” Stiles breathed out. His lips were just inches away from Derek.

Derek took a deep breath and moved his head forward. Before their lips could connect, Scott’s voice broke them apart.

“Stiles, dude!”

“Oh my god!” Stiles yelled and flailed away from Derek. “Scott! You ruin everything and I hate you.”

“Dude,” Scott said sadly.

“All right, I don’t. But work on your timing.”

Scott smiled and went back inside the library. Stiles turned back to Derek. “Um, will you still–”

“Yes,” Derek said, cutting Stiles off.

“Great!” Stiles smiled. He took Derek’s sleeve and began leading him to the front door.

Derek pulled his arm away, ignoring Stiles’ hurt look. He grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. He quirked his mouth as Stiles beamed at him.

_As long as I take this slow and explain things to Stiles, this should work out._


	5. Wherein things do not go slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited the first four chapters to make things smoother. If you notice any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Super thanks to allofspace for the beta. <3
> 
> If you're interested I'm on tumblr: [honeybearbee](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com/)

If Derek had known that helping Stiles with his literature homework would force him to run into Kate, he might not have offered to help.

As they walked into the library, Stiles waved to Scott and some other kids sitting at a table.

“That’s Allison, Erica and Boyd. You can help them too?” Stiles asked as he nibbled on his lip.

“Yeah, sure.” Derek drew his eyes away from Stiles’ mouth and looked at the group. He took in a sharp breath and rumbled, “That’s Allison Argent.”

“Yeah?” Stiles said, confusedly. “Her aunt works here and lets us stay late.”

“Kate is here,” Derek hissed. He knew his eyes flashed blue, because Stiles jumped in surprise.

“Is that a problem?”

“Yeah, Derek,” Kate purred as she stalked up from behind Stiles. “Is that a problem?” She ran a hand over Stiles’ shoulders, causing him to shiver.

Derek growled low in his throat and tugged Stiles over to his side. “You stay away from him.”

“Oh, is the poor puppy in love?” Kate mocked. “I thought you said after me, you could never love again.”

Derek felt Stiles stiffen and try to pull away, but Derek kept a firm hold on him. “That was before you tried to burn my house down with my _family still inside it_.”

“You’ve got no proof and sadly, no one died,” Kate said smugly.

“Sadly?” Stiles spoke up.

“Yes. I’ve killed my fair share of werewolves, but to have killed a whole pack in one blow, that would have put my name in the history books.”

Stiles squeaked out, “Werewolves?”

Before Derek or Kate could reply, Scott came over and tugged on Stiles’ shirt. “Come on, man. We need to study.”

“Oh yeah. Derek said he’d help us,” Stiles replied, shooting a look at Derek.

Derek nodded, but without taking his eyes off Kate.

“Awesome,” Scott grinned.

Stiles followed Scott back to the table. Derek stood glaring at Kate until she smirked and sauntered away towards the front desk.

“Damn it,” Derek swore under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair and turned towards the table full of high schoolers. _Now what am I going to do?_


	6. Wherein Stiles hates Lit Class, but loves Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this devolved into random lit major stuff. i can't escape my roots!

Derek still hadn’t worked out what he was going to do by the time he got to the table everyone was sitting around. There was a seat open next to Stiles and Derek sat down.

“Sorry about my aunt,” Allison said quietly as she avoided looking at Derek.

“It’s okay. We have some...issues that haven’t been wholly worked out yet.”

“Yeah, we gathered that,” Erica smirked as she tapped her pen on the table.

Scott made a pained noise and said, “I don’t care, I just want to finish this so I understand it.”

“Bro, no one understands this,” Stiles replied, consolingly.

“I do,” Derek stated.

“You graduated already,” Scott whined. He put his head on the table and sighed.

“I’m a Lit Major.”

“Oh.”

Boyd laughed shortly as he flipped through his text book. “Scott’s just upset because if he can’t string a paragraph together about Dante, then he can’t go out with Isaac.”

“It’s taking all of us to help him,” Allison teased.

“Ah, shut up,” Scott muttered.

Stiles poked Scott’s head. “Sit up and pay attention to the wise words of a man who has had this class already.”

Derek shook his head and took off his jacket. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. The teens all leaned forward too, pens at the ready for note taking.

Derek took a deep breath, trying to hide his smile, as he said, “The important thing to remember about Dante, for Mrs. Miller, is that everything he wrote was about love and Beatrice. If you can work those two ideas into your paper, you’re set.”

“What about Chaucer?” Erica asked.

“Satire, especially of bad religious officials, and promoting the use of English in writing. Then there’s the surprise question.”

“What?” Allison frowned. “She’s never had one of those before.”

“What you have to know about Mrs. Miller is that she loves Dante and Chaucer a lot. Laura’s question was about how they were related.”

“Like, in a family way?” Scott asked.

Derek blinked at Scott before turning to look at Stiles.

“He’s like that. Don’t worry.”

“He’s like a puppy,” Erica spoke up. Boyd poked her in the side and she squeaked. Allison giggled.

Scott scowled at them all. “Shut up.”

“What was the question you got?”

“What did Inferno and The Canterbury Tales have in common, and trust me, it’s the hardest part about the test.”

“Can you guess what we will get?” Boyd asked. “Does she have a system?”

“What themes has she focused on?”

Allison paged through her notes, until she cried, “Aha! ‘Themes will we cover are love, life, and happiness’,” she quoted.

“There you go then,” Derek said, waving his hand toward Allison. “The question will cover those things. Just find them in the stories and make sure you can say where they are from. It should be pretty easy from there.”

“Awesome,” Stiles said, with a huge smile. “Could you stick around to help us some more?”

“Sure,” Derek smiled back at him.

Erica and Allison rolled their eyes at each other, while Boyd shook his head. Scott glanced around at everyone, with a frown on his face.

“What?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Allison assured him. “Now, let’s focus on Dante.”

****

Three hours later, the group had finished studying. Boyd took Erica home, while Allsion dragged Scott away from Stiles and Derek.

“You’re friends are interesting,” Derek said as he stood next to Stiles’ Jeep.

“If that’s code for weird, you’d be right,” Stiles joked. He put his backpack in his car and then turned to face Derek, suddenly serious. “So about what Kate said...”

“Would you believe it was a joke?”

“No, lots of weird things happen around here.”

“How do you know that?”

“My dad’s the Sheriff. A cougar can only kill so many people or animals in one year, bro.”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I’m a werewolf and the Argent’s hunt werewolves.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Even Allison?”

“Probably. Hunter induction is supposed to be around sixteen.”

“Shit. Allison is seventeen, but if she knows you’re a werewolf she must not care because she dragged Scott away so I could ask you out.”

“What?” Derek asked flatly in shock. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“Um, well. I mean, I know you’re twenty-three and I’m just sixteen, but, uh. I like you and I think maybe you like me?”

“I do,” Derek said quickly. “I like you a lot.”

“Oh good.” Stiles moved forward, with the intent to kiss Derek, but Derek backed away. “What?”

“I’d like to talk to your dad first and well, we should probably talk about the werewolf thing.”

“Pfft,” Stiles replied, flapping his hand. “I don’t care about that. I think it’s cool. I love supernatural stuff and I’m going to pester you with questions at every opportunity.”

Derek grinned. “Well, that’s okay. I won’t mind that.”

“Good.”

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Stiles shook his head and climbed into his Jeep. “I should get home. My dad will get worried and I should talk to him before you do.”

“I can get my uncle to talk to him as well. They get along.”

“Great. Good. Goodness.” Stiles started his Jeep up and waved awkwardly as he pulled away.

Derek waved back, before strutting back to his car. He whistled happily as he fiddled with his car keys. However, before he could open his car door, he felt something stick in his back. He fell forward into his car and then spasmed onto his side. Before he passed out, he could see the reflection of Kate Argent in the car door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliffhanger but i'm not sorry so >:D
> 
> ps scott isn't dumb he's just a bit oblivious when it comes to romance and very bad at literature


	7. Wherein Kate has a plan and Allison is bamf as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate tortures Derek like she did in the show. I still don't know what the fuck she used to torture him (Robin and I tried are best to come up with the word, but alas). I've updated the tags to reflect this.

Derek woke up chained to some iron bars and without a shirt. He blinked his eyes and looked down. Something was attached to his skin, probably something to shock him with. He pulled on his chains, then wolfed out when they didn’t budge, hoping his extra strength would break them.

“You can pull all you want, honey,” Kate said from the shadows. She slinked closer to him and ran a hand down his abs. “They’re silver chains. You know how unbreakable those are by your kind.”

Derek snarled at her. “Don’t touch me.”

“Oh, that’s not what you used to say to me, and I bet you won’t say it to your new boy toy.”

He bared his teeth at Kate.

“Nothing to say? How unusual for you.”

Derek continued to stay silent, just glaring at Kate.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you to talk.” Kate moved away from Derek and went over to a desk. She placed her hand on a nearby battery that was connected to Derek with wires. “Werewolves are unusually susceptible to electricity. With this baby I can send 1000 volts and more through your system.”

“What do you want?”

“The death of your family. Revenge. Redemption. Pick one.”

“Redemption?” Derek scoffed, unbelieving.

“Oh, yes. My father was quite upset that I failed to take out a pack of werewolves. Our family was humiliated.”

“You broke the treaty!” Derek shouted at her.

“He doesn’t care about some treaty on a two hundred year old piece of paper! He sent me after you to begin with.” Kate turned around sharply and took a deep breath. She looked back at Derek with a wide grin on her face. “No one knows I have you here. They won’t know where to look. And when they find your body on Ringer land, the Hale pack will have no choice but to go to war with them.”

“So, Hunters all over the state will have free reign to hunt us.”

“Aw, and I thought you were just a pretty face.”

Derek snarled again and felt his face shift. He snapped his elongated teeth at her. 

Kate just laughed and went back over to the battery turned torture device. She fiddled with the controls before flicking the switch to on.

Derek grunted as electricity coursed through him.

Kate giggled softly and turned a dial up higher.

****

Allison watched from the shadowed doorway as her aunt shocked Derek over and over. Kate didn’t know Allison was there, but she had seen her aunt stay behind and became suspicious. She had watched as Kate tasered Derek and then dragged him into her car. Allison followed in her own car and watched as Kate took Derek into one of the underground tunnels that ran throughout Beacon Hills. Allison looked away from the scene in front of her and bit her lip as she wondered what she should do. If she told her dad or mom, they might tell her grandfather and that wouldn’t help.

The only answer she could think of was Stiles, but she wasn’t sure if he knew about werewolves. She guessed he didn’t, but he really liked Derek. And so did Allison. The older boy was very nice and helpful. He didn’t seem as crazed as her family made werewolves out to be and if what he said was true, then Kate tried to kill his whole family for nothing.

Allison continued to mull over her limited choices before she snapped her head up at the sound of Derek’s guttural roar. Kate had turned the dial up as far as it could go and Derek was convulsing. Allison narrowed her eyes and made up her mind. She turned from the room and darted down the narrow tunnels and up into the woods. Then she ran to her car and drove as fast as she dared to the Stilinski house.

Stiles was the only one who could help. Allison was sure he could come up with a plan. His plans rarely failed.


	8. Wherein Peter really doesn’t like it when people hurt his nephew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed at the moment as my beta was out of town and is not kicking her feet up and relaxing. i'll edit the chapter when she gets around to betaing it. :D

Allison’s car skidded to a stop outside Stiles’ house. She jumped out of her car, not even bothering to turn it off or shut the door and ran up to the steps of Sitles’ home. She banged on the door and rang the bell.

“All right! I’m coming!” Stiles yelled.

Allison couldn’t keep still as she waited for Stiles to open the door. Once he did, she pushed past him and began to pace in his living room.

“Hi Allison. Nice to see you. Please come in,” Stiles replied sarcastically as he shut the door and followed her.

“Derek’s been kidnapped by my aunt,” Allison started.

“What?”

“He’s a werewolf and my family hunts them and Kate’s planning on killing Derek. And I...don’t want that to happen.” Allison’s voice shook. Stiles came over to grab her hands and made her stop pacing.

“Take a breath. Start over.”

Allison took a deep breath before she said, “I stayed behind after everyone left, because Kate did and I was suspicious of her interaction with Derek. After the two of you talked, Kate tasered Derek and took him into these old tunnels beneath Beacon Hills.”

“Yeah, I know of them. They’re creepy.”

Allison nodded and continued, “I followed them and saw Kate chain Derek up and now she’s torturing him. Stiles, we have to stop her.”

“Damn right. First, we need to get my dad.”

“Why?”

“To make breaking and entering legal, duh.”

Allison opened her mouth to say something but closed it as Stiles ran upstairs and then back.

“Had to get my coat. Ready?”

“Yeah. I didn’t even turn my car off,” she laughed nervously.

“Good. We can get to the station quicker.”

****

Stiles and Allison burst into the police station and nearly slammed into the Sheriff.

“Dad!” Stiles shouted.

“Son,” the Sheriff said calmly, reaching out a steadying hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Derek...Kate...” Stiles panted and pointed at Allison.

“I saw my aunt kidnap Derek Hale, sir,” Allison said softly. “I followed her, but I thought it’d be better to talk to you.”

Jack looked around the station before pulling the kids over into a corner. “Is this about werewolves?” he asked quietly.

“How do you know about them? I just found out today!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I’m not dumb, son. I pay attention.” Jack paused before saying, “And I asked Peter who confirmed my theories.”

“Stupid, Peter,” Stiles mumbled. “Oh my god, Peter! He needs to know what’s happened. He can bring the force!”

Jack sighed, but agreed. “Okay. We can take my car. We’ll get there faster. And Allison can explain more on the way.”

Allison nodded and followed the Stilinski’s outside. She wondered where she should start.

****

“And so, just three months ago, my dad sits me down and tells me the family hunts werewolves. Like, what does that even mean? Is it a metaphor? No, he was serious. He showed me...pictures.” Allison shuddered and continued ranting, “Then mom just goes and bakes _cookies_ for all these hunters in our house before they go and try to kill rogue werewolves. _Cookies_ ,” she stressed again.

Allison and Stiles were in the back of the squad car, behind the barricade, while the Sheriff looked at them in his rear view mirror.

“Do they hunt families?” he asked.

“They say they don’t, but I heard Kate saying she tried to kill the Hales a long time ago. We have treaties with the Hales and other packs, I’ve seen them. We can’t hunt or kill them unless they start going crazy. Which I think my grandfather wants to happen.”

“He wants a war?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“I think so. Hunters don’t like not being able to hunt, or so I’ve overheard.” Allison sighed in disgust. “It’s all politics really.”

The Sheriff snorted. “I understand that feeling.”

Allison laughed softly as they pulled into the Hale driveway. Peter stood outside the house, hands in his jean pockets and smiling widely.

“Jack and Stiles! How good of you to visit!” His smiled turned brittle when he saw Allison, but ushered them all inside. “How can I help?”

Allison swallowed and said, “Kate’s taken Derek and is hurting him.”

Peter growled, “What? She’s taken _my_ nephew?”

“She kidnapped him and is now torturing him underneath the city. Allison thinks her grandfather is really behind it all,” Stiles spoke up. “And Derek told me about werewolves and was wanted to kiss me, but he wouldn’t because he wanted to talk to dad first, so I’d really like to get him back so I can kiss him.”

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Peter. “We need your help on this. Werewolf/hunter relations is not my area of expertise.”

“It could be,” Peter smirked in a flirty manner.

“Peter,” Jack sighed. “Is the rest of your family here?”

“No. There’s a meeting in Shasta and everyone took a vacation.”

“But not you or Derek?”

“No. Derek and I have our own reasons for staying in Beacon Hills.” Peter touched Jack’s shoulder.

Stiles grimaced, but didn’t say anything.

“Right,” Jack coughed. “Can anyone else help? It probably shouldn’t be two adults and two teenagers confronting Allison’s family.”

“Yes,” Peter smiled again, this time more teeth than actually happiness. “I know someone who is absolutely perfect to help us.”

****

“You called Scott,” Stiles said flatly as Scott got out of a car.

“No, I called Alan, who brought Scott.”

“Why?”

Deaton shrugged. “It’ll be good for him.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the veterinarian and asked again, “Why?”

“Stiles never really left the ‘why?’ stage,” Jack said jokingly as he led the way to the Argent’s front door.

Stiles and Allison quickly explained everything, including the werewolves to Scott as they waited for the door to open.

“Dr. Deaton explained some of that on the way over. He says he can see things,” Scott said quietly.

“Like the future?” Allison asked.

“I guess. He wants to talk to Stiles when this is all over.”

“Why? I didn’t do anything!”

“I don’t know dude, it’s just what he said.”

“Maybe you’re magic,” Allison joked as she poked Stiles in the side.

“Ow, not funny.”

Peter shushed them as he rang the bell. “Let the adults do the talking.”

“That leaves you out, Peter,” Deaton said.

Peter made a face at the vet, which was quickly corralled as the door swung open. “Chris,” he pasted a smile on his face. “How good to see you!”

“Peter,” Chris replied dully. He frowned when he saw Allison hovering behind Stiles. “Allison, what are you doing?”

“Can we come in?” asked Jake, already pushing past Chris and going into the house. Deaton followed him, with Stiles, Scott, and Allison quickly following behind. Peter made sure to stay at the door until everyone was inside, then he stepped in, all while keeping a fake smile on his face.

Stiles thought it looked more like a wolf baring his teeth than a smile, which he supposed that was the point.

“Chris, who is–” Victoria cut herself off as she took in everyone standing in the foyer. “Ah. I’ll make some coffee.”

“Get my father too would you?” She nodded and walked away. Chris took a deep breath and said, “This way. The sitting room should be big enough to house everyone.”

Awkwardness settled over everyone as they went into the sitting room. Chris sat down in a chair, while Peter, Jake, and Stiles sat across from him on the couch. Allison hovered by the fireplace, unsure of where to stand. Scott stood near her, offering silent support and Deaton wandered around the room looking at all of the book titles.

Stiles watched as Chris curled his hands into fists the longer Peter stared at him with the shark smile still plastered on his face. “That’s getting creepy dude,” Stiles whispered.

Peter definitely heard him because the smile became even wider and toothier, if possible. Stiles sighed and then gagged a little when his dad placed a hand on Peter’s knee. The werewolf’s grin instantly became less threatening.

At that moment, Gerard walked in. Everyone but Deaton, who grabbed a book off the shelf, tensed as the older man sat down in a chair next to Chris.

“I see the whole pack is here,” Gerard said wryly.

“Most of them are in Shasta actually,” Peter said. “I’m just here to get my nephew back. Your daughter took him and that violates the treaty, right, Alan?”

Deaton hummed as he flipped through the book. “It does.”

“And who says Kate took anyone?” Victoria asked as she came in with a tray of coffee. She placed it on the coffee table and went to stand beside her husband.

Stiles reached out for a cup, but his dad smacked his hand away.

“Ow.”

“You’re too wired already.”

“Ugh,” Stiles groaned and sat back.

“I saw her take him,” Allison said. “I know you hunt werewolves, but Derek didn’t even do anything!”

“We hunt werewolves,” Gerard retorted condescendingly.

Allison jerked her head. “No. I don’t. I won’t.”

“They’re animals that need to be put down,” Victoria said loudly.

“Ah, that violates the treaty,” Peter sang. “Please, I’d love for you to try to take on my pack.”

Gerard stood up suddenly, “Do not threaten me in my own house!” 

Peter stood up as well and popped his claws. He growled, “Give me back my nephew.”

Stiles scooted away from the couch and over to Scott, who Allison had placed behind her. “Dude, this is freaky.”

“And you want to get into this mess?” Scott asked sarcastically.

“I do. I love Derek, so.”

“I’d do the same if Isaac was a werewolf.” Scott smiled stupidly at the thought of his boyfriend.

“You guys are kind of gross,” Allison commented, not taking her eyes off her family.

“Shut up. We saw you eyeing up Erica,” Stiles said. He saw the back of Allison’s neck flush, but she didn’t reply. Stiles looked at his Deaton, who was still flipping through a book, and then at his dad, who had his head in his hands.

“Enough!” Jake cried out as he stood up. “This isn’t getting us anywhere. Now I’m the Sheriff and I believe Allison’s eyewitness account. You either tell me where your daughter is with Derek Hale, or I will arrest you all!”

After a short silence, Chris spoke first. “Fine.” Victoria made a sound of disgust and stalked out of the room.

“No,” hissed Gerard. “I won’t allow it.”

“Father, this goes against everything I was taught! I won’t have Allison turn out like you!” Chris yelled. He held out his hand to his daughter, who rushed over and hugged him. “Let’s go Sheriff. I know exactly where Kate would take Derek.”

****

“Derek, Derek, Derek, why won’t you just _break_!” Kate shouted as she struck Derek with a metal prod.

Derek convulsed, but kept his jaw clenched shut. He hadn’t screamed yet and he wouldn’t give the bitch the satisfaction.

Kate pulled the prod away and turned off the machine it was hooked up to. She wiped at her brow and sighed. “Who knew you were so tenacious?” she pouted. Soon she perked up and snapped her fingers. “I know just the thing. Don’t move.”

Derek rolled his eyes. He watched warily as she left the room only to come back a few minutes later, her hands behind her back.

“Look what I have,” she purred. From behind her she pulled out a cattle prod.

Derek narrowed his eyes.

“This is a special one.” Kate leaned in close and whispered, “It’s laced with wolfs-bane. Let’s see how long you last now.”

She turned the cattle prod on and Derek could immediately smell burning wolfs-bane. He flinched slightly as she brought it near his face.

“Oh don’t worry, baby. I won’t hurt your pretty face.” Kate grinned and jammed the cattle prod into Derek’s side.

He grit his teeth, but the burning sensation of the wolfs-bane soon became too much. He let out a long, low howl.


	9. Wherein things kind of go to shit

Peter froze in place as he heard the howl. “Derek,” he growled, claws popping out, and fangs appearing. He turned to face Gerard and said, “If she kills him, I _will_ kill you.”

Gerard sneered, but was cut off from talking by the Sheriff. “Let’s just find them both, with no killing.”

“This way,” Chris called out. He lead the group to a suspicious looking doorway.

“Is that the sewer?” Stiles asked.

“Ew,” Scott mumbled.

Allison rolled her eyes at her friends and went inside. “It was down here, but I followed her in another way.” She frowned. “I didn’t know this was so large.”

“Allison, stay outside,” Victoria ordered.

“No,” Allison replied as she kept going deeper.

Stiles took a deep breath and followed, dragging Scott behind him.

“Still don’t know why I’m here,” Scott mumbled as he reluctantly followed Stiles.

“I’ll be good for you,” Deaton said as he brought up the rear with Victoria.

Chris and Peter were at the front, with the teens and Jake in the middle. Gerard had elected to stay outside.

The group made their way through the winding tunnels, with the howling getting louder, before Peter suddenly stopped.

“What is it?” Stiles asked as he rushed forward.

“I smell wolfs-bane. If Kate is hurting him with wolfs-bane, it could be bad.”

“How bad?” Allison asked, biting her lip.

“I’ll go get my kit,” Deaton said. He tugged on Victoria’s arm, making her come with him.

“Will he be safe?” Jake asked.

“Alan isn’t totally unarmed,” Peter responded. “Stiles, get behind your father. Take Allison and Scott with you.”

Stiles tried to protest, but both Chris and the Sheriff pushed the teens to the rear.

“It’ll be safer back here,” Scott insisted.

“I just want to help Derek.”

“We will, bro.”

Before Stiles could say more, Peter let out a low howl. Stiles shivered and felt the hair on his arms stand up.

****

Derek heard Peter’s low howl. He’d also heard Stiles’ voice. He began tugging at the chains more fervently.

“Oh, Derek,” Kate mocked. “Please stop. It’s sad to watch you struggle against, well, silver.” She laughed at her own joke.

Derek didn’t reply, he just concentrated on the smell of people getting closer. He needed to keep Kate distracted and since he could smell Chris, perhaps get her into trouble with her older brother.

“Kate,” he said weakly. “Your plan won’t work.”

“Of course it will! I told you that once your family violates the treaty, my family can take the Hale Pack down.”

“You’ll violate the treaty first! Don’t you think my mom and dad will know that the Ringers didn’t kill me? You can’t hide your smell, not even with bleach.”

“Oh, I think you’ll find I can do anything,” Kate smirked as she moved away from Derek, taking the cattle prod with her.

As soon as she was a good distance away, the door was slammed open and Peter stood, growling at her.

“Get away from my nephew, you bitch!”

“Nice stealing from JK there,” Stiles snarked in the background.

Derek snorted as he heard four people hiss at Stiles to shut up, but kept his eyes on Kate.

Chris pointed his gun at Kate, but moved away from the main group. The Sheriff kept his gun holstered and was more focused on keep the teenagers safe.

“Chris,” Kate started.

“I don’t want to hear it, Kate. I know that werewolves need to be stopped,” Chris paused as both Peter and Derek growled. “But not this way.”

“Did dad tell you how he sent me to seduce a teenage boy and burn the house down, and when I didn’t he practically disowned me. He banished me and no one said anything. Then,” Kate laughed hysterically, “he calls me and says if I finish the job, I can come back to the fold.”

While Kate was ranting, Allison snuck past her dad and moved towards Derek. She touched his chains and said softly, “I can’t even pick these. I need the key.”

“She’s probably got it,” Derek replied.

Allison nodded and went back to the Sheriff. She whispered with Scott and Stiles, trying to come up with a plan. Kate kept everyone away from her as she brandished the cattle prod.

The Sheriff took a small step forward, keeping both his hands out as a sign of peace. “Miss Argent, if you just put down the cattle prod, we can talk about this calmly.

Kate laughed again. “I don’t think so. Chris will want to send me away again. I won’t let that happen.” She reached behind her and pulled out a gun. Everyone froze. “Now, you don’t know what kind of bullets I have in here, but I do have bullets. Everyone move.” She waved her gun.

Peter didn’t move until the Sheriff gave him a gentle push. Chris moved, but still kept his gun trained on his sister. Derek was helpless as he watched Kate move closer to Stiles.

As Scott and Allison moved past Kate, Allison lifted the key to Derek’s chains from Kate’s back pocket. She showed them triumphantly to Scott, who grinned.

Kate grabbed Stiles’ arm as he went to move past her. “No, no, this sweet thing is coming with me.”

“Uh, no thanks crazy lady. I’d rather stay here. With my dad. The Sheriff.”

The Sheriff stepped forward again, and Kate pulled the trigger. Stiles screamed.

Derek saw red. He wasn’t aware of what his body was doing, only that he was able to move his arms. He charged at Kate and threw her away from Stiles. Then he began to slash his claws at her. He heard shouting, but paid it no mind.

It was only when he felt hands on his shoulders that he reacted. He turned and bit down on the forearm closest to him. He heard a yowl of pain. Derek turned back to Kate, only to find her gone. He howled in frustration. Before he could move, however, he felt the prick of a needle in his neck and he slumped over.

“Well,” Peter said as he held the Sheriff’s shoulder, leaching some of the pain away. “Good timing Alan.”

“Thanks,” Deaton said as he knelt next to Scott and looked at the boy’s arm.

Stiles wavered between his dad, his best friend, and his new boyfriend. “Will Scott be a werewolf now?”

“I’m not sure.”

Allison slipped past her parents and sat next to Derek.

“Allison, no,” Victoria hissed.

She ignored her mother and used the key to unlock the chains from Derek’s wrists. He had ripped them clean off the wall, and had managed to make his wrists bleed. Allison knew that the silver had to be removed before he could heal.

“How long will he be out?” asked Chris. He stood next to Victoria and watched Allison curiously.

“Just until the silver comes off,” Deaton replied as he moved to Jake. “I can get the bullet out, but it might be best to go to the hospital.”

“And say what?” Jake asked. “I was shot by Kate Argent and she was torturing a werewolf?”

“I’m sure Peter could come up with something.”

“I can,” Peter smirked. He leaned down and kissed Jake fiercely.

Stiles gagged and sat next to Derek. He stroked Derek’s hair and waited for him to wake up. He gave a quick glance around before leaning down and kissing Derek. Stiles heard his dad make a sound of distress.

“It worked in _Sleeping Beauty_ ,” Stiles protested as he pulled away.

“I’m Prince Phillip,” Derek rasped as he opened his eyes.

“Uh, no. I’m pretty sure your Aurora since the kiss freaking worked, oh my god.”


	10. Wherein it’s a relatively happy ending

“I don’t want to be a werewolf,” Scott scowled as he rubbed his arm. Deaton had put a bandage on it, but it still stung.

Allsion slung an arm over his shoulder and said, “If you do, the Hale Pack is super decent.”

“Thanks,” Derek replied flatly.

“You know what I mean,” Allison teased.

“You probably won’t, bro,” Stiles said from where he was cuddled up next to Derek. “Peter said only an Alpha can turn you.”

Derek coughed awkwardly and looked towards his uncle. Peter smirked at his nephew and turned back to the conversation he was having with Chris, Victoria, and Jake. They were going to make a new treaty, without Gerard as he had disappeared like Kate.

“Um,” Allison said. “Derek?”

“I’m not an Alpha. Yet. I’m the next in line though.”

“Wait, like a prince?” Stiles asked as he pulled back to stare into Derek’s eyes.

“Not exactly.” Derek paused before saying, “I did say I was Prince Phillip.”

“So I won’t turn?” Scott asked excitedly.

Derek winced. “Well, maybe. There’s this...thing where a Beta can become an Alpha by sheer force of will. It hasn’t happened in literally ages. But I think I became one for a short time when Kate pulled the trigger.”

“Why?” Allison asked.

“I heard Stiles scream and it just set me off. There was no way I could have pulled those chains off in Beta form or even beat up Kate in Beta form. Once Deaton injected me with a mild wolfs-bane serum, the Alpha drained away. I’m not ready for it. It’s very...overpowering.”

“But, that means when you bit me, you were an Alpha!” Scott said in a strained voice.

“Yeah. Sorry. You’re part of the Hale Pack now, like Stiles. I can help you.”

“I need to tell my mom. And Isaac.”

“Yes to your mom, no to your boyfriend.”

Scott glared at Derek. “I’m telling Isaac or I won’t be in your pack. We’re a package deal.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled Derek down to kiss him. “Argue later. The Hale pack grew in size today. Allison joined and so will all our friends. We kind of stick together.”

“Fine,” Derek grumbled. He kissed Stiles again until the Sheriff cleared his throat. “Right, sorry.”

Peter smirked again and threw an arm around the Sheriff’s waist, much to Stiles’ dismay. 

“Shall we?” Peter asked. “We have a lot to teach to the children.”

Derek nodded and everyone got into their respective cars. As they pulled away, Stiles muttered, “I wonder what happened to Kate and Gerard?”

Derek shrugged and put his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Who cares?”

****

_In the woods_

“Dad, please, no. I’m sorry,” Kate sobbed. Gerard was dragging her by the hair onto Ringer land.

“Sorry isn’t good enough,” Gerard said calmly. He reached a certain spot and threw Kate down. “Now, you’re covered in werewolf cuts, made by an Alpha. You will definitely turn and I won’t have one of my own be a monster. So, I’m going to take you down.”

“Dad!” Kate pleaded.

“If you can’t take out the Hales, perhaps you can help take out the Ringers.”

Gerard pulled out Kate’s gun from his coat. He pointed it at her and said, “Good-bye, Kate.”

Kate bit her lip and stared at her father as he pulled the trigger.

Gerard watched dispassionately as Kate’s body sank into the land and vanished from his site. Then he smirked and walked back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED! \O/ thanks to everyone for sticking around and reading! :D
> 
> if you to talk more teen wolf i'm over on tumblr, honeybearbee, and twitter, honeybearbee. ~wow so original with names~


End file.
